istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Festival 2013
Spring Festival A spring festival has been added this year to the island of New Brommel. Players will find sign posts directing them from the portal pad toward the festival. Though small this year, and NPC's in game will explain the reason why, this year's festival is still going to happen. *Three Festival Vendors / Quest-Givers have been added to the grounds: Torailean, Gata, and Ssaulious. *New Masks and headscales are available to those who complete Torailean's quest. *New patterns for creating the Butterfly Banner and Lair Mural are available for those who complete Gata's riddle. *A new pattern for lair murals and banners is being given out by Ssaulious for those who will hear his story as to what happened to the festival. *There are new plot structures available with this Event: **The Festival Tent comes in multiple colors and, once built, will have a Tavernkeeper and Cooking Table available to players. **Other new structures include small pots, a cluster of ferns, and a wonderful trellis fence players can build around their plots. Adventure *Crystals of Might and Magic: **Fixed the damage for Bright, Shining, Shimmering, and Radiant Druidic Crystals of Might and Magic **Fixed the damage for all Glowing Crystals of Might **Fixed the damage for all Beaming and Glowing Crystals of Magic **Fixed the name of the Beaming Glacius Crystal of Magic (was Galcius) **Added a Protean (Primal) Crystal of Magic and of Might to the loot tables. *Added Scholar's Boon, Bounty and Blessing techniques to the loot tables. *Added Scholar's Cogs to the loot tables. *The shared recycle time on Dark Cyclone is now 50% instead of 100%. *Nervous Tick will now modify Strength and Dexterity of the target by -250 (was -100). *Added clarification about the type of armor allowed to the Spiritual Matters tech kit. *Damage on Refurbished Bronze Mace has been increased to make it better than the Refurbished Club. *Updated description of Magic Crush ability to make it clearer that players need to target a mob to use the ability. *Priceless Thornwood Quarterstaff now boosts 2-H Crush, while Priceless Thornwood Staff boosts Magic Defense. *Priceless Thornwood Staff now requires 1000 skill to equip. *Priceless Thornwood Cudgel now boosts Nature instead of 1-H Crush. *Priceless Adamantium Mace now boosts Life instead of 1-H Crush. *Level 16 trophies are now valued at 28 hoard instead of 40. *Dragon's Reach ability now has a 60 second recycle for all tiers and has been given a 2.50 pre-delay instead of a 5.0 post-delay. *Primal Attack V spell now requires you to be level 85 with 850 Primal. *Corrected the min/max damage of Unarmed Mastery 1. Client/UI *The Knowledge Window filters will sort properly. *Allow dragging of disabled hot keys. *Mouse left click-hold look and mouse right click-hold free look / preference to disable in camera options *Targeting Commands **/selectNearestEnemy (/sne) **/selectNearest (/sn) **/select (/s) **/selectNearestCorpse (/snc) **/selectNearestResource (/snr) **Running any of the SelectNearest commands will select the nearest entity other than the currently selected. **The name parameter can be even a single letter. "/sne wild" would select the nearest Wild Grulet. Eastern Outpost A "revamp" of the area around the Eastern Outpost and east almost to the Eastern Deadlands has been completed. It includes the following changes: *The blighted region between the Eastern Outpost and the Eastern Deadlands (beyond the fortress wall) is now known as the Eastern Wastes. *A player-buildable Ore Refinery is available for construction near the outpost. *The Empire has constructed a Shrine at the outpost. *A vein of mithril was discovered north of the outpost, but has become blighted. *The Eastern Wastes have become infested with Araneae (Tarantulas) and Bloodspurs (Scorpions) as well as a new faction of the Withered Aegis known as The Disgraced. *Enraged Shining Wisps and Blighted Shining Essence Residue can be found southeast of the outpost. *The Storm Lord now prefers to be called by his real name instead of "Veteran Storm Blight Sergeant". In addition, he has surrounded himself with Storm Adepts instead of Storm Blight Sergeants. *The Empire has deployed additional soldiers to the Eastern Outpost to combat the growing threat and importance. *Thirteen quests added to NPCs at the Eastern Outpost NPCs including: **Forest of Troubles (3 part series) (requires level 90 Adventurer to begin, part 3 requires level 80 blacksmith) **The Final Frontier (3 part series) (level 90 adventurer to begin) **The Lost Patrol (2 parts) (follows The Final Frontier) **Thurid: Wraith Cores (3 parts) (follows The Final Frontier part 2, part 3 requires level 90 spellcrafter) **Deadly Thorns (2 parts) (follows The Final Frontier part 1) *Quest "Attunement to Eastern Outpost" will now allow you to be level 85, not 90. Healer In an effort to improve the game for Healers and Clerics, the following changes have been made: *Lowered the recycle rate of Mystic Blaze to 30 seconds from 60. Added an Improved Mystic Blaze spell. *Added a full range of "Spell: Life Range" techniques to the loot tables. *Changes to Healer abilities: **Full Heal recycles every 15 minutes instead of 1 hour. **Group Instant Heal recycles every 5 minutes (down from 10). **Lowered Superior Resurrect recycle to 5 minutes (down from 15). **Raised the recycle on Resurrect to 1 minute (from 30 seconds). **Aura of Health 2 will now repeat 6 times for a total health regeneration of 21% (up from 10.5%). **Aura of Health 3 will repeat 9 times for a total of 45% (up from 15%) health. **Lowered recycle of Instant Heal and Primal Instant Heal to 2 minutes (from 5). **Raised the recycle rate of Resurrection spell. Monsters *Lava Oastic spawns have been rearranged so that they do not all share the same spawn regions. This will improve the overall responsiveness of spawns should one area be depleted. The overall area and quantity has not been changed. *Fire Ogres are now known as Zal'kuk Warriors, Fire Pygmies as Zal'kuk Scouts. Trophy quests, trophy and technique component names, techniques and formulas, and quests updated to refer to the new name. *Flame Ogres are now known as Thel'kuk Battlers, Flame Pygmies as Thel'kuk Spotters. Trophy quests, trophy and technique component names, techniques and formulas, and quests updated to refer to the new name. *Ice Ogres are now known as Deh'guk Warriors and Ice Pygmies as Deh'guk Gatherers. Quests, tech comps, and related items have been updated. *Slightly increased the spawn quantity of Marble Golems within the Marble Quarry *Spawns in the Western Deadlands have been reorganized. Lower level mobs will spawn in the southern end of the area, whereas high level ones will spawn in the northern end, with a mixture in the center. Some variety has been added to the spawn regions as well so that all the mobs won't suddenly appear at once. New regions were added as well, so players should take time to explore the area with caution, as there might be mobs where there previously had not been. *A test has been undertaken with Tier 5 Tarantulas (Purple and Araneae). Rather than having each type drop specific technique components, now all Tarantulas will have a chance to drop any of the four Tarantula techniques, but with varying chances depending upon the type and level of Tarantula. *Lowered the aggro radius of Hunter Scorpions. *Modified Vexator ability, Chain Lightning, so that it doesn't infinitely chain from player to player. The length of the chain is now determined by the level of the ability, with each step in the chain getting progressively weaker. *Foul Maggots now spawn outside of the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands and are level 10 to 12. *Tiny Grass Beetles will no longer spawn at levels 1 or 2, thus making it a bit easier for players to find targets of a challenging level range. *Spirit Island Spider Hatchlings will now also spawn in a level range for that same reason. *Reworked AI and spawn regions for undead around Guard Barak's camp so that players should not experience as many extra mobs while pulling. *Treants will no longer use Branch Regrowth on each other, but it will now recycle more quickly and may heal for more (as they now get the Nature skill which the ability required). *Enraged Elm Treants will now drop Scion of Massive Elm as a trophy item. *Valkor's Vampiric Bats will now do life damage instead of flame. *Maple Mimic is no longer known as Cedar Chest. *Palmyran Arcanist will now have stats above level 120. Plot *Fixed required quantity of Maple Timbers and Radiant Sources at maximum skill on the Grand Guildhouse. *Added a Sandpile and Well to the community of Tishlar *Tier 4 Human Library no longer requires T2 materials. *Tier 6 Human Library no longer requires T4 materials. *Fixed skill requirement on Guild House Large for applying Steelsilk Tapestries. *Corrected the XP for the Essence Sources and Spheres on the Guild House Medium as the values were reversed. *Trees buildable on plots are now set to a limit of 20 per type. *Shops buildable on plots now have a limit of 1 per type. *Tents and Storehouses have an upper limit of 25 per type on player plots. *Clothworking Center, Essence Circle, Gemcutting Structure, Ore Refinery, Tannery were improperly showing up as buildable on some larger plots, and will no longer do so. *Most decorative objects for plots have been set to have a limit of 5 per type. This will allow us to introduce new player buildable objects over time. Exceptions to this are Fall Festival Decorations, Winter Festival Decorations, Walls (all types), Fences, Flooring, and Walkways, which are still unlimited in how many each plot can hold. Note that structures currently planned on plots are not effected by these changes, and will continue to function properly. Quest *Updated the text in quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" to give a better hint of what to do once you've killed the Elder. *Thanthor the Fisher's quests now tell you to speak to him again after initially greeting him so that players will know better what to expect. *Fixed a spelling error in the Dralnok's Doom quests (Rihki spelling is now correctly). *Quest "Drain Strike X: Trial of the Elders" now sends you to kill Adamantium Golems in the Barrier Vale. *Quest "Scout's Quest: Assisting the Militia Surplus Officer" will now give you a Refurbished Composite Cedar Shortbow as a reward. *Quest "The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 3)", fixed so player name properly inserted *Added constraint to the quest "Elissa Malna: A New Cargo Disk" so that players who no longer have the Broken Cargo Disk will not be offered the quest. *Skill requirements for Glass Vials in all tiers of Reaping potion formulas is now 1:1. *Added a small amount of coin to each of Cellardus' quests on Spirit Island so that players will leave the island with some coin. *Quest "Source of Power: The True Source" no longer tells you to enter the Observatory to complete the quest, merely to go to the base of it. *Connector quests from Warrior, Mage, Cleric and Scout on New Trismus now require that you be a member of that school to complete them. *Blacksmith quests have all been fixed to no longer require that you start with Guaran, speak to someone in New Trismus, and return to Guaran to get the formula before you can begin crafting whatever item is required for quest completion. *Ishenar's Cedar Cudgel is now given out as part of the Cleric's Quest when players must go kill skeletons. It also now has one technique slot associated with it so that players may, if they choose, apply a technique kit to the weapon. *Fixed a spelling mistake in quest "Breath of Acid: Caution Contents Hot". *Fixed typo in quest "Spiked Scales VI: A New Enemy" *Fixed a "nil is not online" error in quest "ARoP24 - Retribution: Seek the Guardians" when speaking to Fergul Nly. *Made updates and changes to Dimensional Pocket quests 5 and up to improve directions and correct errors. *Made changes and updates to all quests in the Scalecraft Mastery series. *Updated location trigger points in quest "Discover the Fate of Balit's Companion" so that they are more on the sides of the island rather than in the center. Also updated experience provided for the quest. *Updated both dragon and biped versions of Assist Balit with his Research to improve looting as well as providing a better experience at end of quest. *Cleaned up and provided better experience for the quests Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research and Kill the Werewolf Named Eyetooth. *Quest "Attunement: Falathien" now requires you to kill Sand Scarabs to gain attunement. *Quest "Attunement: Elia" and "Attunement: Aiya" are now offered by Aikhar the Seer. *Quest "Vandus Confederation: Traitor in the Midst II" now gives some feedback in the journal after speaking with the Militia in Heart while on the hunt for Gregory. *Modified the Myloc Queen quests Parts 1 and 2 so that the Heart-Shaped Artifact is given only in Part 2. This will help prevent accidental deletions. Tradeskill *Dire Wolf Hide Grip formula can now make either a Hide Grip tech kit that gives a bonus to the Bow skill or one that gives a bonus to Strength. *Dire Wolf Hide Grips now require a tech comp each - Ranged version requires 1 Dire Wolf Fang, Melee version requires 1 Dire Wolf Alpha Ear. *Changed Cargo Disks so that the max bulk for any disk is 180. *Golden Grouper Cargo Disk now requires a min level of 20 in any trade school, and will be able to be purchased from the Loyalty Rewards vendor for Tokens of Loyalty. *Technique resources formerly known as "Purple Tarantula" have been renamed to be "Veteran Tarantula" and the techniques they are used in have been updated to reflect this. *Corrected the Bhal'kuk Warrior Big Toe to properly list Craft: Armorcraft V. *Dragons can now gather Flax, Kenaf, and other non-Confectioner plant resources using the Ingenuity ability. *Corrected the max skill value for Tier 5 Blank Spell Shards in the Expert Blank Spell Shard formula. *Technique "Adventure: Two Hand Crush III" now properly lists Desert Wolf Fang instead of Alpha Tail as a required component. *Master Blighted Fabric Spool formula is now properly classified as a Master formula. *Blasta Heyga's Date Bar Recipe can now be stored in Libraries. *Corrected the skill requirement for the Elixir of the Myloc's Focus formula. *Formula "Expert Spell: Primal Attack" now requires 850 Spellcrafting to scribe, not 870. Updated the skill requirements to create individual Primal Attack spells. *Updated the tooltip for Mining 3 to reference Dark Iron instead of Nickel. *Corrected the description on the technique "Defense: Blight Resistance I" *Massive Yew Treant Root no longer incorrectly lists Spell: Accuracy V. *Nature Damage II no longer requires Forest Skulk Shaman Mettle and does require 4 Pale Essence Orbs. World *Summoner's Isle **A small vein of Cobalt can now be found on Summoner's Isle **Added a buildable stoneworking shelter on Summoner's Isle *Added a Smelter and a Stone Cutter to Delgarath *Added a destination pad to the settlement of Jeanne on Shepherd's Island. *Reworked the Cobalt spawns south of Kirasanct so that Dark Iron no longer spawns within them. *Made adjustments to the road in the community of Sslauron. *Frelic now sells a Refurbished Bronze Long Sword and Warhammer. *Syrani the Spell Broker in Kion no longer sells spells that are looted, only those that are sold as formulas. *Removed a divot on Parsinia at coordinates 19708, 24043 terrain_x: 39 / terrain_y: 48 *Added a Woodworking Bench to the logging camp outside Dalimond so that it will exist on all shards. *Training equipment for Blacksmith has been modified to give the formula for Crossbows instead of Shortbow, as there is a quest for making shortbows. *Fixed a bug with Guran's persistent dialog where players could get stuck unable to change back to the Blacksmith school if they had a quest from him active. *Anarie the Loyalty Rewards vendor has been moved back to her proper location in Bristugo. Players should soon have Loyalty Tokens on their account which they can redeem with Anarie for various goodies. *Settlement: Aiya pad now requires attunement. *Moved the Gatekeeper from Falathien to near the bridge at Aiya. He now offers a "free" attunement to Aiya, but requires a little leg-work to attune to Falathien and Elia. His appearance is now altered to look less like a clone. He is also now known as Aikhar the Seer. *Replaced the Loom with a Fabric Distaff at the Clothworking Factory near Reed Lake. *Formulatron and Techatron Tokens now indicate they are obsolete. *Gangaf Tagley no longer sells Techatron Tokens or Formulatron Tokens. Category:Content Updates